madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Just A Compromise
Synopsis The penguins and co have been called back by the North Wind team for a quick and short meeting. All they have to do is agree on each other's terms and be on their merry ways...but a little feud ensues when certain characters refuse to cooperate, and this just leads to a worse situation. *Note: May be inspired by the POM episode 'Break-sphere'. Chapter one "So" Kowalski grinned as he looked between Roark, Elvis, Skipper and Classified, the latter two of which were looking away from each other, "how about it guys?" Kowalski added, "impossible" Classified murmured under his breath as Skipper rolled his eyes and glared at Kowalski, Roark and Elvis glared at both polar animals, "Kowalski, you know how I feel about compromises" Skipper complained, Elvis frowned "Skipper I don't know how you feel about compromises, and what choice do we all have?", Skipper ignored her and hopped onto the table between them and Classified, "and why, pray tell, do I have to agree to your conditions, if you won't even agree to mine?" he taunted to the wolf, Classified placed both paws on the table Skipper was currently on and leaned toward the penguin with a frown on his face, "at least mine are reasonable terms, you on the other hand-" he began, Skipper cut him off sharply flippers crossed "keeping us out of the loop is not reasonable, especially if you think that I would permit my team to work with you whenever you need it". "I have the right, since I not only outrank you-" Classified began again, "you don't outrank me! I'm my own leader! I don't listen to anyone but me!" Skipper interrupted, the two were beak to nose glowering at each other until Roark elbowed them both back saying "ugh if there is one thing I can't stand it's two teams who share the same goal compete for said goal, no wonder you're little divide and conquer attempts when combating Dave failed". "Eva" the husky called sharply without moving his gaze, "why don't you tell this blubbering fool just how high up in ranks we are?" he added, "uh" the Russian accented owl's eyes flickered uncertainly between the four leaders, "we are pretty far up Classified" she added, "see?" Classified smirked victoriously and crossed his paws over his chest, "I don't care, we are all animal agents, and ever hear of strength in numbers or moving in formations? maybe I should be the leader of both of you, considering you never had lessons about being nice" Elvis criticized stomping her foot so hard the whole room shook, "WHAT?!" both boys gasp, now it was the dromaeosaur leader's turn to smirk as Classified swung to face his intellect and ask "how is that possible?", the snowy white owl raised a nonexistent brow and said "I just explained". "No, I meant" his paws curled before him adding "how can she outrank us if she isn't even an agent?!", Obi-wan cleared his throat to get their attention, "let me clarify" he offered with a hand up, earning a glare from Classified though wasn't phased, "go ahead Obi-wan" Harry encouraged with a smug grin, "tell our two jerks here just how we should listen to her regardless" he added, "well..." Obi-wan hummed tauntingly at the death glare from Classified and Skipper, "in terms of what you said, unless if you want to get maimed for lack of cooperation, it would be smart of you to take her advice" he added with a glare of his own, "What do you mean by that?" Eva folded her wings in front of her and narrowed her eyes at the Oviraptor "by unless if you want to get maimed for lack of cooperation?" she added, Obi-wan smirks "It clearly means she'll beat you up if you refuse her request or tick her off until you cooperate, we're smart enough to heed her threats even if don't agree, and none of us want to become personal punching bags, and frankly I think Elvis is a better leader than Skipper and Classified combined". "We have Classified, her equivalent" Eva retorted, eyes still narrowed at him, "except that Classified is hostile while Elvis isn't, he could learn a lot from her, so there" Obi-wan added and crossed his arms mirroring her expression, "are you calling us bad leaders?" Skipper growls earning a nod from his wolf rival, "in my own opinion, yes!" Elvis taunts, "why-" Skipper started but he was cut off by Elvis when the raptor stomped angrily towards them, "because you are rude, undisciplined and full of hostility, the key part of being leaders and succeeding a mission is getting as many allies as possible" she roars, enough to make the two boys back away a little, "fine" Classified huffed slapping a paw before turning away in his chair "have it Roark's and your way then, good luck getting back to that circus of yours we're miles off" he added, Elvis growled at that comment, "have you been listening?" she howls, Classified decided to ignore her and turned to Skipper saying "I doubt you'll be able to get there without our help", "we don't need your help" Skipper objected, they continued to argue as Elvis began to twitch, clearly about to blow up, "well this is going good" Faragonda merely huffed and looked away, "sheesh..." Short Fuse rolled his eyes and looked between the three, "we were just discussing on a joint partnership, how hard..." Short Fuse trailed off when he turned to his right to meet with a very annoyed looking Rico staring at him, "yeah I hate it too" the baby seal commented, "and why is Elvis looking like she about to attack them?" he added, Rico just shrugs at him. Nobody heard the burst of laughter as doors opened, letting in Corporal, Sheen and Private, the latter was sitting on the bear's shoulder as they laughed about something, but stopped when they saw their bosses in a heated brawl, Corporal looked around asking "uh what's-" Skipper spotted Private and hopped off, heading to the door the three had just used and interrupted "come on Private, we're going home". "Is the truce done then?" Sheen asked expectantly though the looks of his leader said otherwise, "no, although Elvis is about to skin them alive any second now" Obi-wan snorted as he followed after the furious Skipper, "it was supposed to be a compromise, but some animals were just too stubborn, for the moment anyway" he added, "Rico!" Skipper called to the demolitions expert who jumped, "come on!" the penguin added and Rico backed to his brothers slowly, "oh, well," Private glanced away from the sad look on Corporal's face, "can't we work something out?" he asks, "no" came a chorus from everyone but Elvis, Roark, Private and Corporal, the two glanced at each other again, "But-" they both began but Skipper shook his head and looked at Private with flippers on his hips, "no buts, Private, now come on, we have to find a way back" he says, "yeah" Classified scoffed with a grin adding "good luck with that", "we don't need luck" Skipper countered, the husky shook his head and walked to the front of the ship, "come on Corporal, leave the pengwings alone to-" he bgean but was interrupted by Elvis finally unleashing her frustration, which was a huge roar the whole HQ rattled, Corporal hid behind the wolf and even Classified was a bit frightened and was about to say something when Elvis roars "you two are hopeless!! what is the matter with you?!!". "We can't work something out" Classified squeaked out, "they still won't get along" Corran added, earning a nod from Blik, "this was the purpose of the compromise, to use each other's advantages and differences to help each other out," Elvis howls, silence filled the room as the tension slowly died down, Elvis then aggressively lunged her right hand at Classified's neck, grabbed him and hoists him up, the she stomps over to Skipper (who backed into Private) and also got wretched by the neck too, she then slammed them into each other and dropped them onto the floor, "if you two don't make up right now! I'm taking all of your followers under my custody, cause I am sure they too hate it when you don't get along!" she screeches, they all look at Roark who said "I gave her permission to do that", Bella nodded along, "and I have to agree with Elvis, you two need to lighten up" she states, Skipper and Classified sighed heavily before rubbing the front of their necks, "maybe...she's right" Skipper concedes, half in fear half in shame, "she always seems to..." Classified murmured under his breath before reluctantly sticking out a paw, "truce then?" he offered, flipper and paw shook quickly and Elvis smiles, "that's better" she says, grumbles came from both leaders as Elvis turned to Roark and the others, who looked just as satisfied, the Velociraptor cleared her throat and the two looked at her, earning a warning glare which they understood, Corporal waved his paws to them and they looked at each other, Kowalski was the first to break the awkward air and he scratched his head nervously, "well Eva, I have admit... that temper of Elvis worked pretty well" he compliments, the owl giggled and nodded in agreement, "I kinda liked seeing the looks on their faces" she joked, Kowalski giggled, "boy we should never make her mad" Short Fuse comments under his breath, he was about to move when he spotted Rico before him nodding as well, which the seal returned, Rico waved at him and walked away, Roark looked around with a grin and gave his own high one to Ike, "so, who wants crumpets? Corporal, Sheen and I made some for tea" Private offered, "about time I'm starving" Kicker obliged, "oh sure" Miyuki joined in, "crumpets? cool" Blik squealed, "why not?" Harry shrugs, everyone started heading out the door, not noticing that Skipper had trailed back except for Elvis, the penguin quickly pulled Rico back as he wandered aimlessly with the group, Skipper waited for the door to close before turning to Rico and asking "did you get it?", Rico gave him a goofy grin and upchucked a set of keys handing them over to Skipper, "perfect" Skipper grinned and patted his brother on the head, "remember, not a word to anyone about us borrowing their keys and visiting their base, okay Rico?" he asks, Rico nodded as he chewed on a flipper but that was shorted lived as Elvis stomped in front of them glaring and had her hand out in a 'give me' gesture, the two penguins groaned but obeyed, knowing what will happen if they resist, Elvis nodded in satisfaction after confiscating the keys. THE END Characters *Skipper *Kowalski *Rico *The Velociraptors *North Wind *Roark the Dinheirosaurus *Bella the Bellubrunnus *Corran the Dracopelta Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fandom